The Note
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Saber opens her door at ten in the evening and Lancer only wants to ask her a question. She has no idea why he would even decide to come to her house for a simple question, until he hands her a small piece of paper. Saber x Lancer.
1. Chapter 1

"Lancer?" Her blond eyebrow perked up as she viewed the male that stood at her doorstep, well, more like watched him from a very short stature.

"Saber." The smile on his lips was enough to have any girl's heart race, but definitely not hers.

"What brings you here?" She acknowledged the nickname he had purposed a rather long while ago (in return she would call him Lancer). A step back was enough to lower the aching angle at which she looked up at him from, the tilt in her head was already hurting her neck and she preferred to not physically be looked down upon.

He chuckled a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually," he began, "I wanted to ask you something important."

"Important?" She lowered her gaze to look at the time on her thick watch. "Must be, it's ten in the evening and there's school tomorrow." It was meant to scold him for coming to her house so late in the evening just for a simple question.

"I..." Her eyes seemed to make him change his original statement, "Operation Barbarossa was a failure, right?" He tilted his head to the right, making the black lock of hair -that did not obey the rest -fall over the beauty mark under his right eye.

"Yes, it was a failure because of the harsh Russian Winter. How can you forget that? Not only did we have an entire lesson on it, but there's a test tomorrow." She sighed loudly and rubbed her temple.

Another innocent chuckle slipped from the gap between his firm lips "Right, thank you."

She blinked up at him and then asked, "Why did you feel the need to come here? I mean, you could have called. Why waste your time in coming?" A small pale hand flew to scratch her head.

"I also needed to give you something." He always held some sort of happy an innocent smile on his lips, it _almost _seemed loving.

"Could it not have waited until tomorrow?" Her emerald orbs blinked a couple of times, shutting them for longer than a second.

He gave a small disapproval with his head. "No, Saber, it couldn't." There it was again; the nickname. His hand was extended and a small note lay in his pale white palm.

She looked upon it cautiously and eyed the male every once in a while. She hesitantly reached out her hand and took the note from his palm. Their hands only skimmed as she retracted her own.

"Ah," his voice paused her from opening the small folded piece of paper, "you may not open it until I leave."

"Uh... Alright?" Her brows knitted together as she enclosed her hand on the note, clasping it tightly in her palm.

"Goodnight, Arturia." Now this smile was more radiant and confident than his previous ones, and her name lingered on his lips as he had gazed upon her.

"Goodnight, Lancer." She watched as he turned to leave, she could have sworn a light tint of rose red dusted his cheeks as he had gone.

Upon his absence, she followed instructions and opened the small ivory white piece of paper.

_Movies and dinner on Friday?_


	2. Chapter 2

**¬Author's Note¬**

**Hey guys :) How are you? Well you guys wanted more, so this might just end up as a short story :$ Thank you for your support!**

**Sincerely,**

**¬Ms. AtomicBomb**

* * *

><p>"Yes." It was a simple and straight forward response, her arms were crossed under her chest and she had a straight line on her pale lips. At first he thought it was a joke only to see what his reaction was but the longer the silence between them became the more he realized that she was really speaking the truth.<p>

Licking his lips slightly, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing left his lips. He was speechless. "Did you hear me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Exactly..."

"So... Friday?" He gulped, not sure it that was what she had agreed.

"Saturday would work better for me since I have nothing planned for the day."

"Then Saturday it is." Diarmuid smiled softly and blushed. "At seven?"

"That seems like a reasonable hour."

"Good."

"Great." Things were really awkward between them and then she nodded. "Alright, I have to get to Physics." She excused herself and he said a small hello before he left.

"What were you talking with her about?" Gilgamesh wrapped an arm around the taller male's shoulder. "Dog?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Diarmuid made sure not to sound too rude but enough to make the male take his arm off of him.

"Have you gotten sassy, mongrel?" The blond clucked.

"I have to get to class." He spoke and turned to leave.

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "No one entertains me these days." He could not help but scoff and run off to the Physics class he shared with the short female.

Sitting next to Alexander, Diarmuid sighed in happiness. Throughout the entire chlorophyll lesson, his knee was bouncing and he was clicking his pen constantly. She had said yes!

"What? Do you need to go to the bathroom or something? You've been making sounds the entire period." Alexander laughed.

"No; I'm happy." He smirked.

"Oh, did my plan work?"

"Yes, mister match maker -she agreed." He still could not believe it but he was completely glad.

"I knew it would. My plans are always the best." Another chuckle from the big man.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday he was parked in her driveway, waiting until she would enter the car. He had come at six forty-five because he wanted to be early for the seven o'clock meeting. He was shaking lightly, he tried to calm himself by holding onto the steering wheel tighter, but this was to no avail.<p>

He was bouncing his knee and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. This was insane, he was getting so worked up about it, but he could not help himself. She had actually agreed to the date.

There was a knock on the car window and she stood still, the jacket hugging her tightly and the scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hands were in her pockets and she stared at the male.

He jumped, or maybe it was his heart, but she quickly got out of the car and hurried towards her. "I'm glad you could make it." He smiled as he opened the door for her.

"You were the one who came to pick me up..." She mumbled and nodded a thanks to the male and got into the car.

Immediately, Diarmuid blushed and regretted what he had just said. Impossible, how idiotic was he? Already the first mistake of the night.

Upon entering, there was an eerie silence that was making him anxious; maybe he would wait a bit by her house to let her leave if she wanted.

"Are we not going?" Arturia spoke and blinked at the garage door ahead of her.

Diarmuid licked his lips and nodded. "I wan only making sure that you actually wanted to be here."

"I agreed to the date, did I not? I will not turn back on my word now."

"Thank you," he paused, "for agreeing."

"Hm."

The car ride was quiet and only a conversation about his car emerged, they only exchanged a few sentences and continued the silence afterwards.

They entered the very nice European styled restaurant and she could only think how much money he was actually wasting. They sat down and ordered their food. At first it was very awkward but he tried his best to break the ice. "I was thinking to watch an action movie, what do you think?" He asked.

"Any thing is fine."

"It's about the Three Musketeers." It was all he needed to say for her head to lift from the table to meet his gaze.

"The Three Musketeers? That would be delightful." She smiled softly and lowered her head back towards the table.

"I'm glad you agree." He smiled in return. After his successful breaking of the ice, they were able to talk more freely on what they had in mind.

The dinner was delicious and she had insisted to help pay the bill; although he had tried to convince her to not. He had paid three quarters and she only one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you going out with him?" Two girls had come up to Arturia, looking upon her intently as she gave a confused look. The brunette shook her head "Do you talk?" She raised a dark eyebrow.

"No. We are not dating." Arturia realized that the girls were asking about the male who had gone to pick up some popcorn for the movie.

The brunnete smirked, "See I told you." She looked over at the other female next to her. "He is not the guy to date a girl so quickly after our break-up. Plus, he was head-over-heels for me, it's not like he'll simply forget about it."

"Look," the red-haired young teenager smiled, "Here he comes."

Diarmuid held a popcorn bag in his right hand and two milkshakes were balanced between his arms. "I see you're making friends, Saber." The nickname returned.

"They are not my friends." She stated. "They wanted to know if we were 'dating', which I replied with a simple 'no'." Man was she blunt?

The male blushed and handed her one of the milkshakes, noting that it was his ex-girlfriend -Gráinne. "Well, the movie is going to start any second, so we best be going." He announced and turned to leave. "Nice to see you again, Gráinne, bye." He spoke and then made his way for the movie.

* * *

><p>"She's... nice..." Arturia mumbled as they made their way to the car.<p>

Diarmuid stopped and looked at her a little puzzled. "Who?" He asked as the blonde female turned to him.

"Gráinne."

"I guess..." The male shrugged and entered the car as the Arturia did so as well.

"Pretty too."

"You could say."

"Why did you break up with her?" The girl in the passenger's seat asked and he nearly jumped as he tried to start the car, the engine making a weird groaning sound before he stopped it.

Sighing loudly he turned to her. "I didn't break up with her. I was almost killed because of her and I thought it best to take my distance from her." He had a soft smile on his face, making her wonder if he had actually meant the part about nearly dying. A silence filled the vehicle once more before he started the engine and he proceeded to drive her to her house and drop her off. Everything had gone well, until she began asking about Gráinne. Then everything had become awkward again.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." He spoke as he walked her to the door.

"Yes, indeed I did. Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go to?" She lifted an eyebrow.

Biting his lip, he replied. "The dance with me, you know -if you're not already going with anyone yet."

"Sorry," She shrugged, "I don't do dances." Arturia turned towards her door.

"Then a coffee." He rushed before she disappeared behind her door.

"Tea."

"Tea it is then."


End file.
